roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruvira
"Everything hurts with enough force behind it! See force equals Mass times Acceleration! Isn't math fun." History Kuvira was not much of an anybody, her whole life the little tiefling woman had lived primarily alone with her adopted family. The church of Arshea took her in, a demonic and unholy creature taken in and raised by the sisters and father of the church. Her father left, the demon who was wed to his dear beloved wife had left the on a mission to help guard the various temples of Arshea wherever the band that he was tasked to defend. Word wouldn't return of his fate till much later in the young girl's life. A paladin raised and trained to help protect the nurturing spirits of love and sexuality. Kuvira was taught the holiest of sacraments and blessing that she could bestow upon two who felt such love toward one another. The idea of matrimony was always a strange concept, though something that she soon found helped her understand such feelings that someone could find. A man-god touched by Arshea was introduced into her life by the father and sisters who had raised her for so long. As a nomadic guardian, she was then sent out with a band of interesting abilities as she had never known what it would be like to venture past the walls and garden that she had worked in. The church had a knack for discovering the talent of young orphans much like Kuvira. The father had tried to teach her various knowledge of the world. Religion, Engineering, Geology. Sadly, her own ability was mostly lost by all of this as she then was taken back toward the fields, her own physical strength quite marvelous as she seemed to work up the ability of what most of the ox's in the field had only dreamed of. Sister Vera was a wise woman, learning that perhaps her own heart was in it not for the arts or magic of Arshea but instead the smiting of foes who would bring misfortune to the love of her followers. Vera' trained her with various harsh acts cracking a wood staff over her head due to her slow reflexes that she soon would learn could be blocked by other strikes or even objects as she learned to use her own surroundings as her weapon. Appearance Kuvira's a rather buxom tiefling, endowed with quite the voluptuous form. One might even say God blessed by her Goddess Arshea. In regards to her physique, one must first take into account her physical prowess. This woman is a mocha-skinned tone hulk of a woman. Her large protruding muscles only adding her overall girth that she had almost like she was built of that of a minotaur. As a tiefling, she has a few oddities to her own appearance a pair of large bovine like horns protrude out from just above her ears and through her luxurious blonde hair. Amidst her beautifully sunkissed mocha-skin a rosy hue upon that face tends to always bleed through like the sensation of embarrassment continuously plastered over her face. Behind that shimmering golden waterfall cascading gently down over her face are two golden brown beady eyes. The innocence of that of a choir girl who had long followed the footsteps of her faith leading her naively on in search of a better future. Outside of her own physical beauty, Kuvira is quite amazingly unique when it comes to her own wardrobe. She usually wears tight skimpy outfits that tend to show off her midriff. Between simple tops to short topped coats and shorts that are trimmed quite tightly. One thing that tends to remain constant in all her outfits though, is the ease to slip her heavy armor neatly over. Usually a set of Banded mail in hopes of guarding herself when she puts herself in the way of danger for her friends. Personality Kuvira's always been quite a cheerful tiefling, even back in the abbey of Arshea she was more curious about her own work around the temple than seeking her own genuine happiness. Wherever she goes, she and her goddess's work through her lead her forward in attempts to cheer own the bonds of love and sexual tension. Naive of the acts that commonly occurred within the temple, Kuvira often takes the unusual sounds she heard from the sisters and father to be that of a peaceful people who were showing their worship for Arshea. One day, she hopes for such romance to bless her own heart, but till then she has been mainly finding people who see her as that hulking guard of a woman to keep the love of others safe. Relationships Small Band of Misfits: -to be made. Aspirations -She wishes to one day find the same happiness that she brings to other's hearts uncertain of what type of life she would live from their on out. Category:Characters